Changing desire
by addicted-to-slash
Summary: On Hold - Harry arrives at Hogwarts for his final year. He discovers that not everything is as it seems. As he comes to terms with these changes he develops a friendship with someone he never thought possible. But is it only friendship or something mor
1. An Issue of Trust

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

WARNING: This story contains HP/DM pairings and that means SLASH (soon). Don't like it, why are you even here? But if for some reason you are here by some mistake I suggest that you leave now.

Please read and review.

**An Issue of Trust**

****

****

**Chapter 1: Arrival and Revelations**

****

****

****

Harry was lying on his bed, thinking about the days events. It was only the first day back at Hogwarts but as usual nothing was that simple. Things had changed and Harry was still coming to terms as to what this actually meant for him.

................................................................................................................

Upon arriving at Platform 9¾ he was immediately bombarded with shouts of "Hey Harry", and "How you going, Harry?" 

Harry finally spotted his friend Ron over all the clamour and slowly made his way towards him. 

"Hey, Ron, how was your holiday?" Ron's dad had managed to get tickets for his family to take the summer vacation in Spain. 

"It was great, sunny and all the chicks, oh you should have seen them mate, they weregorgeous! Hey, oh sorry 'Moine, not as gorgeous as you, of course" Hermione had come to join the two boys and had elbowed Ron in the ribs. They had finally gotten it together in the previous year, after she had given up any hope of Ron ever asking her out, so took matters into her own hands and asked him out herself. Harry smiled at the memory.

"We'd better go find a carriage; the train will be leaving soon" said Harry looking at his watch. 

"Good idea, I'll just go say goodbye to Mum." Ron ran over to his mom and Hermione looked at Harry,

"You're looking much better, Harry" Hermione said approvingly and smiled.

"Yeah, I sure feel it too" Harry smiled back, last year he had been a mess, but things were finally starting to look up. Ron joined them once again and they climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. The trio found their usual carriage and sat down, they were soon joined by Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Neville. They began talking; joking and laughing just like old times. 

Harry looked out the window. It was good to be back, he thought contentedly. A thought suddenly occurred to Harry, he hadn't seen Malfoy all day usually he would have made an appearance by now to sneer at Harry and his friends, Harry wondered where he was. Then he realised what he was doing and questioned why he cared, Harry shrugged and turned back to the conversation.

About halfway into the journey Harry, Ron and Hermione had to leave their friends and head off towards the Prefects apartment so that they could be filled in on their duties for the coming year. Ron and Hermione had been announced Head Boy and Girl, and Harry was made Prefect. Ah, hear was Malfoy, Harry thought, he looked over at the other boy, he noticed that Malfoy didn't make any signs that they had entered the carriage instead he was staring fixedly at the floor. Harry sensed that Malfoy was upset but brushed it aside, what should he care; this was the boy that had tormented him and his friends for the last 6 years. Although, when he thought about it, Malfoy hadn't really bothered them at all last year. It was at that moment that McGonagall appeared and began informing of their duties for the following year. 

...................................................................................................................

Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated in the Great Hall; all around them students were celebrating the arrival of the new students who had just been Sorted. Harry looked around and smiled as he remembered his first day at Hogwarts. As he looked up he caught someone staring at him. Malfoy. When he saw Harry looking at him, he ducked his head and continued eating. 'What was that about?' Harry wondered. At that moment an owl swooped over the tabled and dropped a letter in Harry's lap as well as to all the other prefects. Harry opened it, it read:

_Prefects,_

_We need to discuss your new sleeping arrangements. Meet me in my office after the feast._

_Professor Dumbledore_

'That's right I forgot prefects get their own dorm.' Harry smirked. 

He realised that Ron and Hermione would be sharing the Heads tower. It seemed that they had realised this also Harry noticed with amusement that Ron had paled and Hermione had a slight pink tinge appearing on her cheeks they were both carefully concentrating on their meals.

......................................................................................................................

Later, all the prefect were gathered in the waiting room outside Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore came out and met them several minutes later and in his usual fashion offered everybody tea. Each person politely declined. 

"Well, I have asked you hear to discuss your new sleeping arrangements. I have paired you up so that you will be sharing a room with another prefect. Miss Bones you will be sharing with Miss Brocklehurst, Mr Potter you will be with Mr Malfoy and of course, our two Head students, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger you will be together as you have the Head tower." Harry was not at all shocked at the announcement that he was to share with Malfoy he had figured that Dumbledore would put the girls together. 

Ron, however stuttered a surprised "Harry and Malfoy!?" 

Dumbledore ignored this outburst and said calmly, "Here are the passwords. Harry, Draco would you remain, the rest of you may go as I am sure that you are eager to go to your new dorms." 

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, "Shall we wait?" Hermione asked. 

"No it's alright I'll see you later, at nine, in the Great Hall?"

"Are you sure," Ron said eying Malfoy suspiciously. 

"Yeah, you go" Harry waved to them as they set off.

"Mr Potter, will you come into my office please." Harry entered Dumbledore's office, he had been hear many times over the past six years. Malfoy was seated in a comfortable armchair looking slightly apprehensive. Harry sat on the couch opposite him. Dumbledore looked at the two boys and smiled to himself. "Harry there is something that we must inform you of before we do anything else". Harry glanced at Malfoy who, looked up and met his eyes, with something like defiance glittering in them. Dumbledore continued, "During the holidays there was a rather unfortunate incident involving Lucius Malfoy. It seems that Mr Malfoy had seen the error of his ways and tried to rebel against Voldemorts grasp". 

Harry looked at Malfoy in surprise, he had always thought that the Malfoy's were evil, finally Harry managed a response, "So, Lucius is on our side now, and …" 

Dumbledore continued, "And, Harry, Voldemort does not like being defied, so he performed several Unforgivable Curses on him. Not so much that it killed him. Lucius is at this moment in a coma in St Mungos. His condition is stable but we do not know when he will wake up." Harry felt a stab of pity for Draco. He knew what it was like to lose someone, even if for Malfoy it would be only temporary. "I doubt that Draco's fellow Slytherins will be very understanding in relation to this matter of Lucius' betrayal, as many of their parents are Death Easters and many of them may support Voldemort. As a result I am forced to insist that you do not allow anyone into your dorm without taking great care." 

At this Harry nodded, and turned to look at Malfoy, "So Malfoy, are you on our side now or…"

"Potter, I'm not exactly going to be bowing down to Voldemort now am I" Draco sneered, although Harry noted that there was no malice in his voice, "Although I'm not sure that I'm on your side either." Draco stopped and glanced at Dumbledore, who simply nodded. 

"Of course Mr Malfoy we don't want to rush anything, but I do hope that we can persuade you to join us at some ponit, I believe that you could be a great asset to our cause. But that's enough, I just needed to fill you in on what was going on, you may go to your rooms now boys, goodnight." 

Harry stood and left the room and was followed by Draco. They stood in the foyer and simply stared at each other. 

Harry was the first to break the silence; he extended his hand "Truce?" He said, and smiled nervously. 

Draco's face broke into a relieved grin. He took Harry's hands "Truce" he agreed. After this they nodded, and together they set off towards their new rooms.

....................................................................................................................

Harry and Draco arrived at the statue guarding the entrance to their new rooms. Harry spoke the password and the statue slid aside revealing a large room, furnished in maroon and bottle green. The two boys stepped in and the entrance closed. They looked around in amazement. There was a large fire place which was surrounded by a variety of couches, arm chairs and coffee tables. 

"This is so cool" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, much better than Slytherin", said Draco. Harry agreed with that, but then again anything was better than the dungeons. 

Harry noticed three doors leading off the common room; they must be our rooms and the bathroom. Draco was already walking towards one of the rooms and Harry walked towards the other. Harry opened the door and surveyed his new room. It was fantastic, there was a huge bed covered with a maroon and gold bed cover. There was a large wardrobe and matching bedside tables. There was a desk under a large window, through which Harry could see the Quidditch pitch. Harry saw another door and went to it and opened, it lead to the bathroom. The bathroom contained a large shower, huge bathtub which featured many different taps which Harry new contained many different types of bubble bath, as he was looking around a door on the other side of the room opened and Draco appeared. 

"Hi Potter, I think we'd better works something out hear. No offence but I don't like the idea of you walking in on me one day." 

Harry grimaced slightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, definitely not. Sorry Malfoy but we'll have to work it out later, I gotta go meet Ron and Hermione, see you later."

........................................................................................................................

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione 5 minutes later outside the Great Hall. 

"Harry, talk about bad luck!" Ron groaned.

"Ron, it's okay, I think that Malfoy's changed" Harry said, and he really believed what he said. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Ron sounded affronted by Harry's statement. 

"No, I really think he has, but can we talk about something else? How are your rooms?" Hermione immediately launched into discussion about how great their dorms were.

Harry was relieved that they weren't talking about Malfoy anymore, it had felt weird defending him, but Harry really did believe that he had changed. Although he would never admit this to Ron, but he actually wanted to become friends with Malfoy, he wasn't exactly sure why but he believed that Malfoy could be a good friend.

.................................................................................................................................

Later that night Harry was in his bed, thinking about the day's events and wondering if it was even possible for he and Malfoy to be friends, he hoped so. With that he rolled over and fell asleep looking forward for the events that would undoubtedly occur within the next few days, with excitement. 

.......................................................................................................................

(a/n): thanks for reading m.y first chapter

please review;)


	2. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

WARNING: This story contains HP/DM pairings and that means SLASH (soon). Don't like it, why are you even here? But if for some reason you are here by some mistake I suggest that you leave now.

**a/n: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: ****Cynicalkarma626, Eresteizuilim Elessar-Too, kila1991, Anita-chan, Lady-Firehair, Civenus and Aimee Undomiel. Thank you all so much for reviewing my first chapter. **

**I've made some changes so now I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

When Harry awoke the next morning memories of the past days events came back to him. He remembered talking to Dumbledore about Lucius' change of heart and he had offered a truce with Malfoy.

Harry got up and headed towards the bathroom, hoping Malfoy wasn't in there he opened the door slightly, nope it was empty. Harry got undressed quickly and jumped under the warm spray. He realized that he had a lot of thinking to do. Did he want to be Malfoy's friend? Did Malfoy even want his friendship? And what about how they would treat each other in school time, would they be civil or should they act like nothing had changed? Harry was beginning to feel confused; he and Malfoy would definitely need to talk before they left for breakfast. At that moment the bathroom door opened. Harry jumped shocked.

"Ah, my eyes" Malfoy yelped

"Shut the door" yelled Harry desperately trying to cover himself. It was just like Malfoy to come in at the exact moment that Harry was getting out of the shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half an hour later both boys were dressed and sitting in the common room.

"Sorry 'bout before, Potter." Malfoy said, then he smirked, "Not that you've got anything to be ashamed of"

Harry blushed red at this and quickly looked down, he coughed, "'S okay, just knock next time. Anyway, I wanted to ask, how do I act towards you out there?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Malfoy said

"Well, do I treat you like last year, you know ignore you or argue and whatever? Or…" Harry replied

"I'm not sure, I guess all the Slytherins know what happened so they won't want to hang around me, so I'll be on my own I guess so you don't have to worry about offending anyone"

Harry considered this, so Malfoy was alone, friendless. Should he… "Ah, Malfoy?" Harry looked directly at Malfoy wanting to see his response to his question, "Since you seem to think you'll be outcast, do you maybe want to sit with me and Ron and Hermione, I mean of course you don't have to…"

Malfoy looked stunned, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to that's fine, it was stupid…"

"No, I'd really like that." Now Malfoy looked embarrassed, this shocked Harry, he had rarely seen Malfoy look anything but superior and with his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

"Okay then, we'd better get going" Harry got up and walked towards they door.

"Hey, Pot, er, Harry thanks" Malfoy murmured.

"Don't mention it, but, oh I gotta warn you Ron might not like this new arrangement…"

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to work extra hard to get him to believe that I've changed"

"Yeah, extra, extra hard, he doesn't let things go easy, good luck you'll need it" Harry joked. He felt pleased with himself, it seemed that Malfoy was glad to have someone to talk to, he guessed that it must be hard being in Slytherin and then having something like this happen, that meant they would all turn against him. Harry thought that Malfoy would really need a friend at the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malfoy and Harry went to the Gryffindor table together and sat down. Ron and Hermione were already there. Ron chocked on his toast when he saw Malfoy and Hermione simply nodded to acknowledge his presence. Malfoy looked at Harry, uncertain as to what he should do.

Harry piled food onto his plate and indicated that Malfoy should do the same. He then launched into conversation with him about Quidditch, after Ron had got over the shock of seeing a Slytherin, a Malfoy, at the Gryffindor table he grudgingly joined the conversation, it was Quidditch after all, he consoled himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once they had finished eating, they headed off to the dungeons, double potions. Malfoy had managed to start up a conversation with Hermione about the year's potions syllabus. Harry smiled, Malfoy sure knew how to get people on his side, class work was Hermione's favorite topic of conversation. Harry noted that Ron was still a bit unnerved by having a Slytherin in their midst, Harry understood. If anyone had told him last year that he would be willingly walking to class with Malfoy he would have sent them to St. Mungos to get their heads checked. He smiled and shook his head and walked over to console his best friend.

Ron muttered, "Are you sure about this Harry"

"Yeah, give him a chance" Harry cast a meaningful look at his friend.

Ron sighed in resignation, "I'll try"

"That's all I ask" Harry said smiling. Although his smile was soon wiped off his face as they entered the potions classroom just behind Draco and Hermione. Most of the class had already arrived.

The first thing Harry noticed was the looks that the Slytherins were giving Draco. Evil. Harry noticed that Draco seemed to be shrinking away from their gaze. Harry went over and stood next to him.

"Don't worry about them", he muttered into Draco's ear.

Draco nodded slightly and plastered a look of utmost confidence and calmly walked over to an empty desk. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione before following him. As he walked over to the table next to Draco he could feel all eyes on him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review! J


	3. Problems

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

WARNING: This story contains HP/DM pairings and that means SLASH (soon). Don't like it, why are you even here? But if for some reason you are here by some mistake I suggest that you leave now.

**a/n: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Lady-Firehair, Sheree, adorablechick, TheHomicidalManiac777, Daisuki, kila1991 and Steph**

**Chapter 3: Problems**

Potions seemed to be stretching on forever. Harry glanced over at the hourglass, he sighed inwardly, it wasn't even half over but it felt like they'd been in here for hours.

Harry could still feel the death glares from the Slytherins and the confused looks from Gryffindors. He knew it must've looked strange. He was sitting with Malfoy! Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was stirring their potion in a determinedly nonchalant way. They were making a potion which would allow the drinker to see into their future. It would be several weeks before it was completed. He and Malfoy were working together. Harry lent over to add the final ingredient for the lesson.

"Wait!" Malfoy said, "Not yet, we're supposed to wait for the 12th hour!"

Harry stopped mid action, how could he have forgotten that? No wonder he did so badly in potions. He put the unicorn hairs down embarrassed.

"Good thing I'm here Potter, or you would have had another disaster on your hands", Malfoy said, but not in a malicious way.

"Sorry," Harry glanced up and saw Snape glaring at him.

"That's okay, just pay attention next time."

With that the bell rang for the end of class and signaling that it was 12 o'clock. Malfoy added the unicorn hairs.

"Will you be eating with us for lunch?" enquired Harry, he knew the answer, of course, where else would Malfoy eat, it was pretty obvious that the Slytherins hated him.

"Sure" replied Malfoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Gryffindor table, it seemed that Ron had gotten over his initial horror of having Malfoy at their table, or at least he was waiting for later, when he could tell Harry exactly how he felt about this new development.

Whichever it was Harry was grateful.

Harry wasn't sure whether he trusted Malfoy completely just yet, but in true Harry style he was willing to give him a second chance, especially since they were now on the same side. Sort of...

Harry looked up and saw that Malfoy was looking at him with a strange expression on his face, when he saw Harry looking back at him he smiled shyly and looked away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What've you got now?' enquired Harry, leaning over to look at Malfoys' timetable. He was disappointed to see that they did not have the same class. His disappointment quickly turned to concern when he saw that it was a Slytherin class.

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course, they wouldn't try anything with a teacher around" Draco said trying to sound confident but he still cast a wary glance over at the Slytherin table.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry headed off towards the Divination tower with Ron. As they made their way up Ron turned to glare at Harry.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Ron.

"Absolutely, he's changed Ron, you've just got to look past everything we used to think he was and you'll see, he's changed" Harry said.

"Well, if you're absolutely certain, then I guess web have another member to our group, hey? It doesn't look like the Slytherins will be very enthusiastic about hanging around him anymore"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a bit worried about him actually, he has Arithmancy with them right now, I hope he'll be alright." Harry sounded concerned.

Ron tried to assure him. "I'm sure he'll be all right; there'll be a teacher there right?"

"That's what he said," Harry said not sounding convinced.

Ron reached up to pull down the trapdoor which led to the Divination classroom. As he did so a strong wave of incense hit the two boys.

"Agh, here we go again" mumbled Ron, screwing up his nose at the overpowering smell which had been emitted from the room.

Upon their entrance Professor Trelawney cast tearful eyes over the pair. It seemed that she was still determined to predict Harry's slow and painful death, despite the fact that all her previous prediction had never become a reality.

Harry and Ron quickly walked over to the farthest table of the room, in an attempt to avoid her prediction. As the classroom filled up with other students an owl flew through the window and landed on Professor Trelawney's desk. It had a note attached to its leg.

The professor took the note and scanned her large eyes over its contents, they filled with tears. She turned towards Harry, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office Harry. It seems that a matter of most seriousness has occurred."

Harry immediately began to worry, why would Dumbledore pull him out of class? His thoughts drifted to Draco, what if something had happened to him? Harry broke into a run.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Upon arriving outside Dumbledore's office Harry ran into Snape who also appeared to be heading there. They glared briefly at each other before Snape muttered the password for them both and together they entered.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, do come in." Dumbledore greeted them.

"What has happened to my godson? And why is Potter here?" Snape demanded.

Harry felt a deep wave of worry overcome him.

"It seems that your Slytherins, Severus have turned against Draco and decided to punish him for his father's actions. He is currently in the Hospital Wing, he is resting. As for Harry, it seems that he and Draco have put their differences aside, for which I am extremely grateful. I thought it would be nice for Draco to have a visitor while he recovers." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "You may go now if you wish."

"Thankyou, Professor." Harry said, before turning and walking towards the Hospital Wing. Poor Draco, Harry didn't know what he would do if his House turned against him. What would Draco do now? He couldn't go to class with those Slytherins anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Upon entering the Hospital Wing he was confronted with a very sick looking Draco Malfoy. His skin had turned a nasty purple and his lip was split.

Malfoy turned slightly towards Harry as he heard him enter, "Hello".

"Hi, are you okay?" Harry kicked himself, of course Draco wasn't okay, he had just been bashed by his own housemates.

"I'd really rater not talk about it" Draco mumbled.

"Ah, right, 'spose not. Well since I'm here do you want to play a game of Wizards Chess?" Harry asked.

"Sure, it'll keep my mind of the bruises" Malfoy said, looking grateful for a distraction.

Harry set up the board, while sneaking looks at Draco. Maybe he can be transferred to Gryffindor classes, Harry thought. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that later. With that Harry and Draco began a rather unequally balanced game in the way of level of skill, Draco won easily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for reading my third chapter, I hope you liked it.

Okay you know hat to do, hit that review button and get typing :)


	4. A Day in Hogsmede

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

WARNING: This story contains HP/DM pairings and that means SLASH (soon). Don't like it, why are you even here? But if for some reason you are here by some mistake I suggest that you leave now.

THANKS: To all my reviewers LadyFirehair, Nioming, CarlyHP and kila1991. I really appreciate your reviews, it's really great to know that you guys like my story.

I'm sorry for the late update, school has been unbelievably hectic, but now I'm free, for three weeks anyway. :)

Back to the story…

**Chapter 4: A day in Hogsmede**

****

It was now a few weeks after that incident with the Slytherins that led to Draco being put in the Hospital Wing to recover. Over this time Harry and Draco's friendship had been steadily developing. They spent many afternoons out on the Quidditch pitch practicing their Quidditch moves and speed. They could also be found studying up the back of the library with books piled around them. Harry had soon discovered that Draco did have more in common with Hermione than he had first thought. Draco it seemed, loved to study, with his influence Harry had too become a bit more motivated when it came to his schoolwork, something that both shocked and pleased Hermione and disgusted Ron.

As Ron and Hermione spent large amounts of their time acting as a couple Harry had begun to feel left out but now he had Draco and was glad for the distraction. Draco had also warmed to their friendship.

The Slytherins hadn't bothered either one of them since their scuffle a few weeks before although they still sent angry glares across the classroom.

Draco had joined the Gryffindors in all his classes and was setting in nicely. The Gryffindors were beginning to become more welcoming to their newest member. Although for many teachers it was often a struggle to get the talkative Harry and Draco to shut up long enough for them to teach. This often led to one of them being sent to the back of the classroom, much to their disgust. Snape of course relished in giving Harry detentions, but was becoming increasingly frustrated with Harry's increasing skills in his subject, thanks to Draco's tutoring of course.

.................................................................................................................

Harry awoke the next morning to banging on his door, "Harry are you awake yet?!" came Draco's voice form the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

With that his door flew open and Draco strode across the room, "Harry, it's a Hogsmede weekend, Ron and Hermione are waiting." He looked at Harry expectantly.

"All right, I'm getting up" Harry threw his blankets off and began to get up. As usual he had slept in only his boxers.

Draco feeling a blush creep into his cheeks made his exit quickly before Harry would notice. Draco had felt himself noticing things that he wouldn't normally notice. Like the other night when Harry had been walking up to the castle ahead of his, after one of their vigorous Quidditch practices, 'hmm... nice arse' Draco had said to himself, before stopping in his tracks shocked at himself, what did he just think?! Harry had turned around and noticed that Draco wasn't following him, "Draco, are you okay?" He had called down to him. Draco had shaken all thought about Harry's arse form his head and had quickly jogged to catch up with his friend. He had managed to keep a reign of all thought of that nature until this morning. This time it was Harry's golden expanse of smooth flesh over rippling muscle that had set him off. Hurrying from the room he had distracted himself with conversation with Ron and Hermione.

He had begun calling them by their given names a couple of weeks ago. Harry had sat them all down and said that if things were going to work out they would have to apologise for their past behaviour. The meeting had gone quite well, it seemed that Harry had already talked to his two best friends and warned them to be civil.

Since that time Draco had begun to prove himself to the pair and they were getting along quite well 'If I don't say so myself' Draco thought smugly.

"So Hermione," he said turning to her "what are your plans fro today?"

The girl blushed slightly and said "Well, Ron and I were hoping to, you know, do couple things"

Draco nodded, "So do you want me and Harry to do our own thing and then we can maybe meet up at lunch or something?'

"That sounds great, thanks mate" Ron said grinning and looking slightly nervous at the same time, he always got a bit nervy before one of his date with Hermione, Draco had noticed. He couldn't understand why they'd been friends years before they become a couple.

At that moment Harry came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, Draco was relieved that he saw only Harry his friend ad not some irresistibly sexy guy who made him blush like a silly little Hufflepuff.

"Well Harry, looks like it's just us this morning, the two lovebirds here want to spend some time _together"_ Draco couldn't resist smirking at the pair now blushing furiously.

Harry nodded barely concealing his own smirk "Sure thing, let's go"

..................................................................................................................

When they arrived in Hogsmede the Harry and Draco left Ron and Hermione to it agreeing to meet up at 12 outside the shrieking shack.

The two boys head off towards the joke shop. It had recently been taken over by the Weasley twins, when Mr Zonko had decided to retire and the twins were looking to expand their rapidly growing business.

Upon entering the shop the pair were bombarded by the hyperactive twins, but who stopped short upon seeing just who had entered the shop with Harry.

"Hi guys," Harry said brightly, pretending he didn't see the looks of hostility and introduced his companion, "you know Draco don't you?"

"Yeah, but…?" said Fred or George uncertainly.

Harry jumped in and turning away from Draco slightly said, "Guys Draco and I have become friends these past few weeks, even Ron has accepted it."

The twins looked over at Draco. One of them stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Fred and you are?" Draco grinned, "Nice to meet you Fred I'm Draco Malfoy," he shook the extended had and turned to the other twin. "And you are?" George also shook Draco's hand, "George, nice to meet you Draco. Now what can we do for you two today?"

Harry sighed inwardly pleased, he knew he could rely on the twins to be accepting and not ask too many unwanted questions or hold a grudge.

................................................................................................................

A while later the two boys exited The Weasley's shop laden down with 'supplies'. The twins had also given both boys a variety of their latest trial products and instructed them to get back to them and tell them about their results.

"They were nice." Draco commented

"Yeah, I know" Harry agreed, "They've always been a bit, you know…"

"Yeah I know what you mean" They looked at each other and laughed, the twins crazy antics were always amusing.

"So, where to now, we've still got an hour before we meet the other guys" Harry looked at Draco.

"Honeydukes, I'm running a bit low on my chocolate stash at the moment"

"Your stash?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, yeah. I always like to keep a supply of chocolate. It's well hidden though, and don't think that I'm going to tell you where it is either. I don't doubt that if you knew where it was it'd be gone in a second"

"Hey, I have control!" Harry said knowing full well that Draco was probably right. He did have a bit of a weak spot for chocolate. "I think I'll just have to get my own 'stash' and I'm not going to tell you where it is either!" With that Harry strode ahead, towards Honeydukes, leaving Draco behind, who was shaking his head in amusement.

..................................................................................................................

a/n: I hope it was worth the wait. Please review.


	5. Reestablishing the DA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

WARNING: This story contains HP/DM pairings and that means SLASH (soon). Don't like it, why are you even here? But if for some reason you are here by some mistake I suggest that you leave now.

A/N: Hey people, here's the new chapter, read and review. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 5: ****Reestablishing the DA**

"Hey guys," Hermione sang out as she and Ron reached the waiting boys "we thought it would be a good idea to have a picnic," Ron grumbled something under his breath, "oh, aright Ron, really" Hermione sighed "I though it would be a good idea. Today's just such a nice day it would be a shame to waste it sitting in one of those dark bars. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great Hermione," Draco replied, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Great" said Hermione, "Lets go, there's a great little spot just over that rise over there."

"So what did you guys get up to this morning?" enquired Harry, looking at his two best friends, they were sitting very close and Ron had just snuck his hand over to cover Hermione's and she had blushed ever so slightly, Harry smiled. Still, after knowing each other for over six years and now going out for a few months, they got embarrassed around each other.

"Hermione wanted to check out the new bookstore, we were in there for ages!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, but it was great wasn't it Ron. There were almost as many books as the library!" Hermione gushed.

"Yes, but we spent over an hour in there!" Ron cried.

Harry knew what Hermione could be like when she got her hands on a new book; this was a whole new bookstore! Harry felt his friends pain.

"After we finally left the bookstore," Ron had to duck his head to avoid Hermione's hand which had released itself from Ron's grasp and was now flying at his head, "we went and bought all this food and met up with you guys."

By this time they had reached their picnic spot, which was a small grassy area situated just off the main part of Hogsmede. The group claimed one of the remaining picnic tables as their own and had begun unpacking the food.

"Wow, this looks great!" exclaimed Harry, his grumbling stomach signalling its agreement.

* * *

"I think I might head back to Hogwarts, if you guys don't mind. I'm feeling really tired." Draco yawned and began to stand. Harry stood also.

"I might come with you if that's okay Draco. I've got a major Transfigurations essay due on Monday" Ron groaned, "I'd forgotten about that!"

"Well, we might as well all head back" said Hermione, picking up the remnants of their picnic the group made their way back to school.

The friends arrived at the entrance Hall and said their goodbyes, each heading to their own rooms, "Okay, see you two later" Harry called after Ron and Hermione. Hermione slipped her arm around Ron's waist and Ron turned to kiss her cheek affectionately, Harry had a feeling that they hadn't heard him.

"I had a really good time today Harry" said Draco as they turned to walk to their rooms.

"So did I Draco" Harry smiled and looked at his friend, it seemed to him that Draco had something on his mind and wondered not for the first time what it was. As he was wondering about Draco's secret, he couldn't help but notice just how cute he looked when he yawned, Harry kicked himself. He'd been having these kinds of thought for a while. Draco was his friend, he shouldn't be thinking of him as anything else.

As they reached ht portrait guarding their tower Draco said the password "silver lightening" and the two friends entered together.

Draco walked over to the couch and immediately flopped down, gracefully of course. Malfoy's did everything with grace. He looked over at Harry with heavy lidded eyes, "wake me for dinner, okay" he managed to mumble before succumbing to sleep.

"Sure thing," said Harry before sitting down at his table which overlooked the Quidditch pitch and getting into his Transfigurations essay. At least it was interesting; it was about the particulars of Animagii. Something that Harry found very fascinating.

* * *

Halfway through his work, there was a knock at the door. Groaning, Harry got up from his desk and walked towards the door, "Yes? Who is it?" he called through the wooden door.

"It's Ginny, Harry. Can I come in?" Ginny's voice drifted enquiringly from the other side of the door.

"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted her warmly, opening the door. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I came round." They entered the sitting room, where Draco was still sleeping peacefully.

"Uh, maybe we should go into my room" Harry said glancing at Draco's sleeping form. Ginny didn't miss that look and raised her eyebrow questiongly.

"Wow, you're so lucky Harry. You're rooms great" said Ginny looking around at his room.

"Yeah I know one of the few perks of being a prefect" said Harry.

"Not to mention the fact that you get to share a flat with Draco," replied Ginny giving Harry a sideways glance.

Harry just pretended not to notice what it was that she was obviously implying by that statement and got down to business. "Right, well, what was it you wanted?"

Ginny noticed Harry's avoidance and reminded herself to talk to Hermione later. "Yeah, I was wondering if you'd be starting the DA again his year. I know you've had other things on your mind these first few weeks but some of the others have been asking."

"Oh, yeah, I was actually doing to be asking everyone to come to a meeting about that tomorrow. I thought that we could recruit some more people, from the younger years or something, if they'd be interested." Harry said,

"and Hermione's been telling me to ask Dumbledore to make it a regular thing. Have evening classes where the whole school could participate if they wanted. Everyone has to be prepared for attacks."

Ginny nodded her head, "That'd be good. Maybe some of the professors could even help."

"That's what I thought we'd definitely need more instructors. Could you ask around in the Gryffindor common room if anyone would be interested, that way we could get more of a feel for how many people are interested? We could try this term with the Gryffindors and if it works I'll take it to Dumbledore to make available to the whole school next term." Harry explained an idea which he had been thinking about for the last few weeks, he was interested to see what Ginny thought. She was always good to talk to.

"Sure thing, I'll go ask now. It looks like you've got work to do now anyway." Ginny said heading out of the room and looking at the worktable which was piled hight with textbooks and rolls of paper and quills.

"You have no idea!" Harry moaned, wincing as he thought of all the work he had for the next few days.

* * *

A few hours later Harry had managed to complete not only his Transfigurations essay, but his Charms essay and a three foot History of Magic report on goblin wars of the eighteenth century. He looked up from his work and say that it was almost time for dinner.

Harry was amazed that Draco had managed to sleep for the last four hours straight. He'd never been able to sleep during the day.

"Draco, its time for dinner." He called to the blonde softly. No response. Harry walked over and prodded Draco on the arm. The sleeping boy responded by grabbing Harry's arm and pulling his closer in a hug-like grasp.

Harry sighed, he'd asked for it, "WAKE-UP" Draco jumped releasing Harry's arm immediately.

"What'd you do that for", he moaned rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You, my friend, asked me to wake you for dinner, which you will find is now. And apart from that you seemed to think it fit to take my arm as prisoner." Harry said, slightly amused at Draco's disorientation upon waking.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then. As long as I can yell in your ear next time you're asleep." Draco smirked, fully recovered from his post-sleep haze.

Jumping up off the couch and stretching so that Harry noticed a sliver of toned skin at his wait that became visible as Draco stretched his arms. Turning away, blushing slightly Harry grabbed his cloak and started off towards the Great Hall, leaving Draco to hurry after him.

* * *

"Hi Harry, Draco!" waived Hermione from the Gryffindor table. Harry and Draco took seats directly across from Ron and Hermione. As he had expected Hermione immediately launched into a discussion about the DA, having obviously been filled in by Ginny on Harry's thought on the subject.

"I agree with you totally Harry," Hermione was saying, "Open it up to all of Gryffindor this term if people are interested and it works open it to the other houses."

"What's the DA" asked Draco, looking enquiringly at Harry. Harry swallowed his mouthful of pumpkin juice and said "Dumbledore's Army".

"Is that from fifth year? That thing that Umbridge was having a fit over?"

"Yeah," Harry smirked, "They thought that Dumbledore was training us to take over the ministry, the name seemed fitting at the time."

"What do you do?" Draco asked looking at all three of his companions.

"We basically train people to defend themselves." said Ron. Since last year he and Hermione had bee also officially taking classed of the DA, each were just as experienced as Harry in such things and Ron, it turned out was a great teacher.

"That's interesting. My guess would be that you're training against an attack from Voldemort?" Draco said. Ron and Hermione no longer flinched at the name, for which Harry was very grateful.

"Yeah, people need to be prepared and Umbridge was really useless as a teacher that year so we took matters into our own hands. It just worked so well that we continued last year." Hermione answered.

"Can I help? Father has taught me many useful hexes over the years and of course being in Slytherin has had its uses. Especially when it comes to defence," Draco asked.

"We should get together; you included Draco, to plan some new lessons. I've been thinking about them. Ginny's going to ask the Gryffindors about joining so there'll probably be a lot more people to teach" Harry said.

"It'll be good having the four of us; we can each take a class a night so people have more of as chance of attending at least one class an night." Hermione put in.

"That'll be useful, Harry and I have Quidditch practice on Wednesday night and I have Chess Club on Friday night. But any other night would be fine" said Ron.

"We'll work that out later, why don't you guys come to our rooms later, we can discuss the particulars and organise this thing properly," said Hermione. Harry and Draco both agreed to meet Ron and Hermione in their dorm later that night after lights out.

* * *

"So this is how you've been sneaking around all these years!" Draco exclaimed as Harry produced his invisibility cloak from his trunk and draped it over the two of them.

"Yep. It's been a great asset to all my midnight expeditions." Harry replied silently reliving some of the more exciting expeditions.

"What I could have done if I'd had one of these! No more detentions with Filch that's for sure!" said Draco.

"Yeah I know, he used to be such a pain!" agreed Harry.

As they arrived outside the Head Boy and Girl quarters Harry knocked on the portrait gently, earning himself to be rebuked by a disgruntled painting. "Sorry" Harry whispered his apology.

Then the door was opened and the two boys were ushered inside.

* * *

As Harry and Draco made their way back to their rooms later that night Harry was feeling an excitement which he hadn't felt in a while. The meeting with Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny had gone well. All five of them had agreed to make the DA available to Gryffindors for the term and judging on its success open it to the whole school and perhaps get some 'special guest' teachers to help them train the students.

Harry had been particularly pleased with Draco's reaction. His father was a Death Eater and expecting Draco to follow in his foot-steps, before he had turned and joined the light side, had taught him some useful (if not illegal) curses which would come in handy when teaching the students.

"Thanks for your help Draco" said Harry.

"That's okay. I'm feeling really good about this, it's time that Voldemort is stopped and everyone needs to be prepared. Fudge is no help, insisting that everyone will be fine 'the Aurors can handle it'," Draco imitated the Minister of Magic's squeaky voice.

Harry laughed, "I know, I just wish we had more support, the whole community needs to prepare itself for attack. It just won't happen without the Ministry declaring it."

"The two boys had reached their dorm rooms and separated to go to their respective rooms and try to get some sleep, they had already missed many hours due to their meeting, but it was worth it. Things were finally coming together. Both boys felt more content now that they were taking control of the impending situation.

Exhausted they fell asleep immediately.

* * *

a/n: sorry for such a long delay with the update, I hope you enjoyed it. The story will be heading towards focussing on the DA and Harry and Draco's growing relationship and their coming to terms with the extent of their feelings for each other. Who will be the first to admit their feelings? Will the other react? You'll just have to wait and see…

Review and tell me what you think, your input is greatly appreciated. thanx


	6. Out with the old and in with the new

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story. 

WARNING: This story contains HP/DM pairings and that means SLASH (soon). Don't like it, why are you even here? But if for some reason you are here by some mistake I suggest that you leave now.

**a/n: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and even those who read and don't review! Here's the next installment, enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: Out with the old and in with the new**

As Harry stumbled out of bed the next morning he realised that today was the beginning of a new year for the DA. He, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco had organised the first meeting. Ginny had informed all the Gryffindors about the meeting and told Harry that their response was one of great enthusiasm. Everyone understood the dangers that lay before them and wanted to be as best prepared for them as they could be.

"Morning, Harry!" Draco called as he saw Harry make his was to the bathroom. Harry's only response was a grunt in the general direction of Draco's voice. Draco smiled and shook his head Harry was always like this in the morning.

A few minutes later a fully awakened Harry made his way to the Great Hall with Draco walking beside him, "I don't understand how you can get ready so fast. You should really do something with your hair or maybe your glasses…"

"Shut up, Draco. Lay off my look, it's my trademark in case you haven't noticed," was Harry's only reply.

Draco smirked, "Yeah I've noticed. I've also noticed the increasing numbers of look-alike-trademark-Harry's wandering around." Ever since the Ministry had publicly apologised to Harry for that year when they had been saying that he was simply a crazy, attention seeking adolescent the younger kids had begun idolising him again. This didn't bother Harry as much as it used to, but it was still a bit weird to see little 'Harry's' wandering around.

"Maybe you're right Draco. It's time for a change."

"Excellent. Leave it to me!" Draco clapped excitedly like a small child and Harry wondered just what he had got himself into.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the Gryffindor table. "Hi Harry. Over here." Neville waved them over from where he and their fellow 7th years were sitting.

"Hi guys, is everyone clear about tonight?" Harry looked around and the group. They all nodded. Harry had divided up the house so it wouldn't look too suspicious. A whole house going to a room which most of the school didn't even know existed was suspicious in its own right and Harry didn't want any more attention to what they would be doing.

"The meeting starts at 9 tonight, start bringing students up at 8 or earlier if you can manage," added Hermione. Harry could tell that she was looking forward to the meeting as much as he was.

* * *

After class that day Draco had dragged Harry back to their dorm. It seemed that he had spent the day contemplating Harry's new 'look'. He seemed very excited and wanted to unveil it at the DA meeting. Harry didn't know whether to be excited also, or be scared. He decided that what he felt was a mixture of both.

Draco sat Harry onto a chair which he had conjured in the bathroom. "Okay," he began in a very business-like manner, "the glasses must go." Harry didn't have any time to protest when Draco whipped Harry's glasses out and tapped the end of Harry's nose with his wand muttering an incantation under his breath. Suddenly Harry's vision became crystal clear.

"Wow, how come no-one ever did that before?" Harry looked around the room with his now perfect vision.

"Probably you were too young and of course they were part of your trademark look." Draco said, "Now for the hard part, the hair."

* * *

Several hours later Harry and Draco were waiting in the Room of Requirement. Harry felt nervous. He loved his new look and knew that Draco loved it too, but he couldn't help but feel anxious about the reactions of his other friends.

He heard voices approaching the room. The door burst open and Hermione and Ginny stopped dead, indignant cries came from behind them, evidently from the group of Gryffindors they had just led to the room.

"Harry…"Ginny managed to gasp out before returning to simply staring. It seemed that Hermione had no words as she took in Harry's appearance. Before her stood what seemed to be a god. Harry's dark brown hair was tamed into messy spikes, his green eyes appeared more luminescent than usual and set off his tanned skin beautifully. Harry shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Um, guys you're blocking the door." Harry said.

"Oh right," Hermione said, recovering from her shock. As she moved to allow the other students to enter the room she said, "Wow, Harry. You look amazing!"

"Thanks Hermione." Said Harry visible brightening, feeling his confidence return at her obvious approval. Ginny too was recovering and had walked over and said to Draco, "Nice job. I can't believe he let you do that to him! He's had the same look for years. I'm glad you got rid of those glasses."

"Hey, what was wrong with my glasses?" Harry exclaimed defensively.

Draco and Ginny exchanged exasperated glances. He would never understand.

Harry suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that all the people in the room were either staring at him or whispering to their friends. Harry caught some of what they were saying, 'whoah! I didn't know Harry had it in him…he's soo HOT…his eyes!' Harry felt a blush rising.

Ron entered the room along with the last of the Gryffindors. Ron's eyes widened slightly as he walked across the room towards Harry. "What happened to you?" he exclaimed, "It looks good…but different." Harry was relieved at his friends reaction to his new look.

"Tell me about it, Draco said I needed a new 'look' and this is what happened."

Ron now noticed all the eyes in the room were focussed on Harry, many girls were watching him in a predatorily way. Ron shivered, "Glad it's not me is all I can say." Ron quickly made his way over to stand next to Hermione and Harry began the meeting.

"Er. Right, well you all know why we're hear," a few people nodded dumbly, Harry had a feeling that they weren't really listening. "And yes I have done something different to my hair, thankyou all for noticing" Harry smirked at Gryffindors around him; a few of them shook their heads, becoming aware that they had been staring. A few of them even blushed.

"Glad to get you're attention." The group laughed, and Harry continued with the meeting. "We're here tonight to learn how to defend ourselves. I'd like to welcome our newest members and welcome back some others from the past two years, it's great to see you all again. This year we've worked out a new program. There will be six leaders. Draco and I will be teaching Wednesday and Sunday night practices. Ron and Hermione will be taking Tuesday and Thursday night and Ginny and Neville will be taking the Monday and Saturday night practices. If you could sign you're names up for a maximum of two practices per week we'll organise the groups properly. For tonight we'll break up into three groups and practice some of the more basic spells. If this part of the room will follow Ron and Hermione through that door," Harry pointed to the wall; a door appeared there and opened onto a large classroom perfect for the DA. "Okay, half of you follow Ginny and Neville into that room and the rest stay with Draco and me."

The group split into three groups and moved to their respective room to practice.

* * *

"Right," Harry addresses the group of students he and Draco would be teaching, "We're going to start with some of the more basic defensive spells, everyone pair up. For the next half an hour we'll do _Expelliaramus_,the disarming spell. Draco and I will wander around to help anyone who needs it."

Draco smiled encouragingly at Harry, "How about we do a demonstration before they go?" he whispered. "Give them something to work towards? We are the best duellists in the school after all."

"And so modest! But, yeah that's a good idea." Harry agreed. "I'd better go help those two," he pointed to a pair of second years who seemed to be in a bit of trouble due to an incorrectly cast spell.

Thirty minutes later everyone in the room had managed to cast a successful _Expelliaramus._ This was very encouraging as many of their group were first years and had the least experience.

This time Draco made the speeches, "Great work everyone! Harry and I hope that you will all become members of the DA, but just in case you're still not sure we're going to do a little performance to show the kind of duelling which you will achieve through attending these classes."

Without a seconds break Draco cast a stunning spell Harry's way. Slightly off guard Harry only narrowly missed the spell, but immediately came back with a confundus charm, which hit its goal but was shaken off by Draco. Draco shielded himself with _Protego_ and blasted Harry with a tickling charm, causing Harry to double over with laughter. Harry managed to gasp out "_Expelliaramus_", disarming Draco and ending the fight before reversing the effects of the tickling charm.

Harry smirked at Draco who was looking slightly put out but turned to the audience, "See how effective that simple _Expelliaramus_ spell can be?" He received nods and people began to clap. Harry noticed that the other two groups had also entered the room and had also seen their duel.

Harry and Draco bowed and bid everyone good night. Together they left the room and made their way back to their rooms.

Harry felt something change between Draco and himself that night, he couldn't be sure but he thought that it was a confirmation of those feelings he had been feeling for the past few weeks. As he lay back in his bed he smiled.

* * *

a/n: and that's the end to another chapter! Did you like it? How about the new Harry? Things to look forward to in the next chapter: news of Draco's father and developments in the 'relationship'. Review!!!!! 


End file.
